


Thorn In Your Heart

by NamiIman



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem Fates AU, M/M, Rating May Change, all characters will show up, it's a crossover but far more focused on the yoi cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiIman/pseuds/NamiIman
Summary: War has raged between Hoshido and Nohr since the great war between the First Dragons. Viktor Nikiforov works as a butler in Nohr, working under the ruthless conquering ruler, King Garon.  Yuuri Katsuki is a dancer from Hoshido, called to serve his country during its most trying time. Born enemies, both find themselves questioning the purpose of war as they strive to meet each other in a land beyond the shores, just out of reach.





	1. Prologue: Ties that Bind

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing work based on Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation. I'll try to clarify things for those who haven't played the game before in footnotes.

The prince threw his hand forward, signaling the charge of soldiers. Viktor drew his knives out, tucking his stave on his back for healing. He was ashamed to grimace as he saw the soldiers plowed down by the magical sword of the Hoshidan prince. _That's war_.

He threw a knife, striking down on a samurai. Before he could get up Viktor struck once more, running and pulling his knifes out of the body only to throw them again. His heartbeat pounded in his ears at the adrenaline rush of war and survival. _Focus, focus on the matter at hand_.

Fighting and healing came naturally to him. It was easy to figure out when to throw the knife or pull forth the stave. But today was different. This battle could be the end for him, be the last time he fought against Hoshido, if only….

"Nohrian general, you face the high prince of Hoshido, Ryoma! I challenge you to a single combat!" He heard the Hoshidan prince challenge his Nohrian prince. Normally he would scoff. General, as if it was going to be that simple to defeat the high prince of Norh. He healed a knight as he scanned the battlefield for his chance. It was just that, random chance that _he_ would be here. It was a risk he was willing to take when he volunteered to leave Castle Krakenburg to help retrieve the middle Nohrian princess.

As the legendary swords of the two princes clashed Viktor saw him. Standing not far from soldiers, in the middle of chaos, dancing to the beat of war.

Yuuri.

A river dried up, no doubt the work of a dragon vein. Viktor took the chance to cross the once-river to reach he who Viktor had crossed the country for. Hans's cannon fodder  (as he so fondly called them) moved into the Hoshidan forces, allowing Viktor to speed through. Scooping up a shuriken, he went into combat with a ninja. With an unfounded brutality, Viktor sliced through the young man, finally reaching his goal. Now was not the time for guilt.

Yuuri pulled two iron fans from his obi, halting his dance and preparing for combat. He unfurled them. Viktor kept his daggers up in defense. "I don't want to fight you."

"I'm so sorry Viktor. But you have to understand, my Queen, my family!" Tears began to form in his eyes as he sprung forward, throwing a fan straight towards Viktor's way. Viktor prepared himself, _whatever may come, bring me peace by your hand and only yours._


	2. Stay Close To Me

Cyrkensia came alive when the night broke through the day. The dancers walked the streets with knights at their side for their protection but held a bright smile nonetheless as if everything was in order. Despite the late evening the city was lit up with warmth radiating from the homes. It was said to be the happiest city in the region, given the circumstances between Nohr and Hoshido.

For Viktor it was a break from living hell.

He thumbed over his task list, clothes cleaned, pre-show time tea set up, castle guards at attention. If everything went smoothly today he wouldn't have to worry about King Garon's mood swings tonight.  As soon as the king left to go see the dancers in the Opera House Viktor could enjoy a quiet evening of wine and the façade of freedom that the city gave. 

"Viktor, why are you still working? We don't leave for another hour!" Chris walked into the room leaning against the table.

"Ah, careful Chris, your robes will get dirty if you get too close to the woodpile. And I'm sorry, I still have things to do before King Garon is seen off. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be preparing yourself? You are one of the only two dark mages in the group tonight, you shouldn't be wandering around here." Viktor picked up the tray of tea as Chris pouted, trailing after him.

"You take your job as butler too serious Vitya. Come now, where is the sparkle in your eye you used to get when we visited Cyrkensia! You loved the Opera House, now you won't even leave your room every time we visit." They walked by several armed knights, all hustling to prepare for the king's departure. Chris winked at them and they walked faster.

"Chris, I'm surprised that you still have time to leisure around. Ever since your promotion to work in the castle I've only seen you become more relaxed." Chris gave a shrug. "You see things, you get used to it. And all you are left with is enjoying life to its fullest. I thought by now you would."

Viktor stilled for a moment. His eyes gazed at the dreaded fire place that always left his skin feeling crawling with uncomfortable heat. Straightening out his vest he turned and smiled at Chris. "That being said, don't you have more important things to do than bother the servants?" He flashed a wide smile and shut his eyes; many would recognize it as Viktor's way of saying _you can leave now._ Vicktor knew Chris recognized it well, and yet he wasn't surprised when Chris just draped his arm around him.

"I'll drop off the king and come right back. When I get back be ready to leave." He winked leaving Viktor without room to argue. "Leave where? Chris! Wait!" The sounds of heavy boots made his blood run cold. Taking one last glance at the tea he made his way to the front of the door and bowed as the Nohrian king came in to take his tea.

\--------------------------

Within an hour of the king's departure Chris waltzed in with flushed cheeks. Viktor ran a wipe over his knives, tucking them on his person just in case anything went wrong tonight. "Vitya," he wrapped a black, silk scarf around him adorned with shining stones and glitter on the edges, "please, we are going to see beautiful dancers on stage, not go into the battle field." Viktor laughed, tying the scarf around his waist. "Just this one, I'll indulge."

It was strange walking the streets and seeing the stars shine in the sky. Nothing like the dark clouds that loomed over Castle Krakenburg. Viktor was so caught up in the refreshing atmosphere that when he looked at his surroundings once more he was in a very foreign part of Cyrkensia, fashioned in a style he had only seen in paintings depicting war.

"Err, Chris, are you sure we should be here?" Viktor let his hands drop to his side where he kept his knives hidden.

"Of course, why, what's the matter Viktor? Where did all your bravado go?"

"Out the window the moment you led us to a place full of Hoshidans! Are you mad? There is too many of them!"

"Relax, they won't start anything. Besides, not all of them are Hoshidans and I've been here plenty of times. I'm taking you to one of my favorite spots, you'll love it you'll see." He gave a smile with a blush that Viktor at that moment wasn't sure if this was a good idea after all. But they were already here, might as well live it out.

Chris paid their fare into a theatre, much smaller than the Opera House frequented by King Garon, but no less impressive. Paper lanterns adorned the ceiling, giving it a soft lighting not often found in other Nohrian style performances. Viktor was struck by how Hoshidan the theatre was, it was like being in enemy territory, but without enemies. _Like if life was peaceful._

"It's called _Kabuki_." Viktor turned to look at Chris's knowing face. "The dance and theatre style, it's called _Kabuki_. Very popular among the high courts of Hoshido. It's one of the more unique types of dances found in Cyrkensia." At that moment the lights went out and string instruments along with drums began to play.

As Chris said, he wasn't disappointed. Viktor didn't understand a word of what the actors were saying, but he understood the comedy behind the scenes and appreciated the fact that he could applaud and laugh freely rather than remain quiet for two hours watching some dance he had seen a million times over in the Opera House. At one point the lighting was brought lower and blue lights shone on the stage. A dancer came from a hidden compartment of the stage, opening up two fans and waiting for the music to begin. The dancer moved slowly at first, making a show of movement under the falling snow (when did it start to snow?).

All of a sudden Viktor felt a tugging in his heart.  The dancer sank to the floor on their knees, falling slowly backwards with their hands daintily positioned above them. Moving in time with the _shimasen_ and the singing they began to twirl around, each position carefully calculated to show the movement of the sleeves. The opening and closing of the fans added to their mystique, closing over half of their face before bringing it down and summoning more snow.

With a snap of their wrists and the fans wide open, they encircled their arms around themselves in the final position. A flash of frost and cold was released from their fans, spreading throughout the theatre and leaving Viktor's skin dancing with a familiar feeling. _Cold, ice, snow._ Discomfort for many, home for him.

Applause erupted in the theatre as the curtain came down. Viktor saw the lights come on and gave a frown. "Wait, is that it?"

"Ah, enjoyed it more than we thought, didn't we. Don't worry, the night is still young!"

"Wait, no, how did they- the snow?"

"Part of the dancer's magic no doubt. Hmm? What's that my friend, is that a spark I see in your eyes?" Viktor walked along with Chris through the theatre. They got to the backroom where Chris began to talk to someone. Viktor looked in wonder at how easily Chris could talk to this person. Were they a mercenary, a friend of Chris? Chris wrapped his arm around the man, bumping his him against his- ooohhh. A 'friend' alright. Chris kissed the man's cheek before running towards Viktor. "Come on, I got us into the after party!"

"The after party? Chris, maybe it's best if we head back to the hotel."

"Nonsense! I have been waiting months to see him again and I am not letting you get in the way of that. Feel free to make your way back on your own, that is, if you remember how."

"VIKTOR!"

Both men turned around to see a rapid, lithe figure run stomp their way over. The second dark mage of the group, here of all times…

"Yuri, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be guarding King Garon?"

"Shouldn't YOU TWO? What the hell are you doing with these damn Hoshi-blrg!" Chris slammed his hand against Yuri's mouth. "Not. Another. Word." His voice fell into a low caution, a warning of what would become of them should a slur be shouted. Yuri gripped his hands and pressed his lips into a hard line, understanding yet not wanting.

Between a rock and the sea.

The after party was difficult to say the least. Not unlike the parties in Nohr, except him, Yuri, and Chris were three Nohrians in a sea of Hoshidans and mercenaries. Not only that, Viktor could see the abysmal job some of the servants were performing. Oh, how he would love to just take a tray and-

"You two are shirking of your duties to _party?!_ Are you out of your fucking minds? What will you do if the lieutenant finds out, huh? What then?" Yuri hugged a tome close, despite the atmosphere in the room reading nothing of war. Viktor patted his head roughly, seeing Chris go off with the mercenary from earlier. He wasn't comfortable, but Yuri was here now and he had to seem like he had it together for the both of them.

"Relax Yuri! Take pleasure in life's little rendezvous. We will stay for an hour or two and then we'll leave, alrigh-"

"Whooo~ps! Pardon me!"

"Move fucking drunkard!" Yuri hissed through his teeth. Embroidered sleeves, a red line in the middle of the lip, and two fans tucked into the obi. The snow dancer. They held a small bottle in their hand, their eyes half lidded and painted with the red makeup on their eyes as they had it during their performance.

"Uaahhh, who let the child in here? Ah, I suppose you wanted some fashion advice from real experts, right?" He tapped at one of the charms of Yuri's uniform that rested above the see through fabric. Viktor coughed, cupping his mouth as he saw a vein form over Yuri's forehead. Yuri swatted the dancer's hand away, who just laughed and took a sip from their bottle. "What'd you say, _baba_?" The dancer pulled out a fan an tapped Yuri's nose with it. "I think you mean _jiji_ , _chibisuke_." With clenched teeth Yuri snatched the fan and smacked the dancer's hand with it. Not to be outdone, the dancer pulled out the second fan, slapping Yuri's wrist with it. A frost came from both hands.

"Wow, ice magic!"

"From both of them!"

Viktor could see that all the eyes in the room began to look at Yuri and the dancer. _Not good_. "Err, Yuri?"

"WHAT?!"

"Hmm?"

Wait, what? Both of them looked at Viktor, reacting to his call. The dancer shook their head and slapped Yuri's wrist again. "Fighting will do us no good _chibisuke_ , how about a dance? No tomes, no fans, just dancing."

"You're on!" Yuri slammed his tome against Viktor. "Wait, no, Yuri, are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am, we did plenty of skating and dancing in the ice tribe, this will be cake."

"No, I don’t think you understand, this person is a _-" dancer._ Yuri stomped over to the dancer before he could hear the rest of his protest. "What is Yuri doing?" Chris had a small porcelain cup similar to the dancer's as he watched them head on. The musicians took a hint right away, firing away at music that Viktor had heard many times in the Opera House.

"Oh no, no, he can't dance this!" The people cheered them on and made space for the two. Viktor laughed as he watched Yuri fumble over the unfamiliar music. The dancer on the other hand began to move gracefully to the music that was completely unlike the one they performed at the theatre. This one was upbeat, full of drums and sitars. Viktor burst into applause with the rest of the party as the song ended and Yuri stomped his way over, snatching his tome back from Viktor.

"She's beautiful."

"He." Chris moved to a table and grabbed another bottle of the rice wine, moving his hips and dancing towards the dancer. Viktor blinked. "What?" Chris spun around with a grin, "Kabuki dancers are always men. His name is Yuuri!" At once Viktor understood why he reacted when he called Yuri's name.

The dancer took the bottle from him, calling for the musicians to play another tune. They conceded, this time with a more sensual tone. Yuri gave a small screech while Viktor began cheering them on along with the crowd. The clothes began to drop, or at least what little Chris already had. Viktor started clapping along with people and drums, feeling a heat that he could only call refreshing. _A refreshing heat, who would have thought_.

Scandalized gasps mixed with cries of excitement as the dancer stepped out of their robe to match Chris's nakedness. The rarity of seeing a Hoshidan dancing to such a sex-drenched beat made many look away, but not Viktor. Their eyes locked for a second. Time slowed down. The dancer _, Yuuri_ , gave a small whirl before focusing back into the dance, making time move back into place. At the last beat another tune began, this one more lively to involve the rest of the crowd. Chris went off to the sides fanning himself while the dancer scooped their robes back over his body. Viktor could hear Yuri protest about leaving behind him as he saw the dancer run over to him.

"Dance with me!" he cried, half dressed and very drunk. "You're the last one left, come dance with me!" Yuuri pulled him on the dance floor with an astonishing force, but not that Viktor minded. His head was on cloud nine, beyond the starry night of Cyrkensia, beyond the worries of the tension between Hoshido and Nohr. At that moment it was only him and Yuuri.

\--------------

Viktor felt a shake startle him awake from his comfort. Looking up he saw Chris over him, saying something but not quite filtering the words through his grogginess. He looked down at the heavy warmth in his arms. Yuuri breathed evenly in chaste sleep, clutching onto Viktor's crumpled vest.

"Wake up! We will be late if we don't leave now!" Chris all but dragged his lethargic body away from Yuuri, the one with whom he had danced with all night. "Hold- hold on, wait Chris, I'll be there in a bit. I need to get my knives!"

"Hurry, Yuri is getting impatient." Viktor waited for Chris to leave, closing the door and walking over to the Hoshidan dancer. He ran his fingers over his hair, taking in the image he was sure he would never see again. Untying the black scarf Chris had given him earlier he tied it around Yuuri's wrist. He bent down and pressed a gentle kiss against Yuuri, a sadness washing over him.

"Until we meet again, Yuuri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nohr - Founded by the Dusk Dragon. Suffers from poor weather conditions and little to no sun.  
> Hoshido - Founded by the Dawn Dragon. A country full of ample food and supplies, they have always been envied by Nohr.  
> Castle Krakenburg - The royal castle of Nohr.  
> King Garon - King of Nohr; a cruel man with great ambitions and lust for power.  
> Cyrkensia - A international resort city in the country of Nestra, located between Nohr and Hoshido. Renowned for its singers and dancers.  
> Butler - Both strong in physical and magical attacks, butlers wield knives and have the ability to heal others through use of staves (staffs)  
> Dark Mage - Nohrian. Capable of using regular and dark magic.  
> Mercenary - Nohrian. Uses swords, sell-sword natured.  
> baba - Japanese for grandma (can be considered rude).  
> jiji - Japanese for grandpa (can be considered rude).  
> chibisuke - Japanese for little man  
> 


End file.
